pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Comet VS Thunderbolt Red X (Yu-Gi-Oh DUEL)
Announcer #2:Here is the match:Dark Comet VS Thunderbolt Red X! Comet:Who's Dark Comet? Dark Comet:(demonic voice) It's time to duel! Thunderbolt Red X:You got that right! DUEL! Dark Comet LP 4000 Thunderbolt Red X LP 4000 Dark Comet:I draw! I summon King of the Swamp in Defense Mode, then I end my turn for now! Comet:(thinking) For now, he summoned a monster in DEF mode, but I have a feeling he'll cause trouble for Red X. Thunderbolt Red X:I draw! I summon Apocatequil in Attack Mode, then I summon Batteryman Charger in ATK mode, then I activate its effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can special summon from my hand or deck and this card will gain Attack Points for each Thunder-Type monsters I control, I special summon Batteryman D in DEF mode, now my Batteryman Charger will gain 600 ATK and DEF points (because I have 2 Thunder-Type monsters). ATK 1800 + ATK 600 = ATK 2400 DEF 1200 + DEF 600 = DEF 1800 Thunderbolt Red X:Now my Batteryman Charger will attack your King of the Swamp! Dark Comet:Nice move, Red X! Thunderbolt Red X:I summon Batteryman 9-Volt, then Overlay my Apoc and Batteryman 9-Volt! With these 2 monsters, I build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight in ATK mode! Dark Comet:2450 ATK?!?! Thunderbolt Red X:That's right! Now my Xyz Monster can attack you directly! Dark Comet:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! LP 4000 - LP 2450 = LP 1550 Thunderbolt Red X:I still have Batteryman Charger will attack you directly too!! Dark Comet:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! LP 1550 - LP 2400 - LP 0 Thunderbolt Red X WIN Comet:Red X won? Thunderbolt X:MY BROTHER WON! Announcer #1:We are done with Round 2:Flain VS Volectro! And FLAIN Won! Teslo:AGAIN?! Dark Comet:(thinking) How can a little pipsqueak like him defeat the dark comet? Flash:So, dark comet means that that dog that looks exactly like Comet the dark version of him? Comet: :| Yes, Flash. Dark Comet is the dark version of me! Flain:Just like he's the leader of The Darks in Dark World! Comet:How did you know that? Flain:I was spying on them without being seen. Comet:So, Red X defeated the leader Dark Comet!! Flain:THE Thunderbolt Red X? The brother of Thunderbolt X? Comet:Yes!! Flain:*GASP* HE DEFEATED DARK COMET!! Dark Comet:You must be Comet and Flash, well, I want you to meet MY brother, Dark Flash! Flash:DARK FLASH?! Dark Flash:I can beat anyone in a duel! Comet:Okay, prove it! Thunderbolt X:Yeah, come on, we're dueling Dark Comet's brother! Dark Flash:Thunderbolt X? Thunderbolt Red X? Flain? Comet? Flash? Teslo? Flash:A 6 vs 2 battle? Dark Flash:NO! *SNAPS FINGER* Dark Flain:Well, well, well! If it isn't Flain, the expert at dueling! Flash:You're an expert! Well, welcome to the duel! DUEL! Thunderbolt X LP 4000 Thunderbolt Red X LP 4000 Comet LP 4000 Flash LP 4000 Flain LP 4000 Teslo LP 4000 vs Dark Flash LP 4000 Dark Comet LP 4000 Dark Flain LP 4000 Dark Vulk LP 4000 Dark Teslo LP 4000 Dark Magnifo LP 4000 Major Nixel:This should be fun! Announcer:A 6 vs 6 duel? Then, let's get dueling!! TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Mixels-Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Mixels Articles Category:Mixels